


When the Scales Fall Off

by ShellyMoore



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore
Summary: How I wished S2 Ep.7  would have progressed.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 27
Kudos: 44
Collections: Charmed Fanfic Must Reads





	1. Desperate Illusion

"Don't be a stranger. The Susan's and I could use a fourth." Abigael coaxed as she moved her hand lightly against Harry's chest. Harry turned to Macy as she slinked away.

Macy cocked a brow in regard.

"What?"

"Are you and she..." .

"Do you think I'm stupid!" He spat. "She's dangerous."

"Sometimes danger can he exciting." Macy suggested, thoughts of his darklighter skirting around the edges of her thoughts. 

"Not if you're thinking clearly." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said defensively.

"You like him, my darklighter. Despite all that he's done, that is the only part of me that calls to you in any way. Me, you only see as a friend; him you crave, when the only reason he desires you is because I do!" Harry was very nearly shouting and then all the wind seemed to leave his sails.

"He is incapable of loving you," he sighed. "Only I have that capacity, but I'm fairly certain you know that already. I know you will never return my affections. I had come to terms with that and had accepted it, but to have you respond to someone who looks like me but has the emotional capacity of a sociopath..." he faltered.

Harry fixed Macy with a defeated look. "I don't understand. Help me to understand." He pleaded.

Macy's heart squeezed so tightly in her chests it took her breath away. She ached to touch him, to make things right between them, but she hardly knew where to begin. Things had been unsettled between them since she had eavesdropped on his thoughts when consumed by the Source, "And God help me, I'm falling in love with you!" That singular, pulsating thought had sparked a disquited fear within Macy and had angered the Source, spuring her to deride him when the simpler path would have been to ignore it.

"I, I, Harry I", she stumbled. "How can I make you understand when I don't."

"Right then." he said, trying to school his features into an indifferent mask and failing miserably. "Look, I think the elders may have left a cloning potion. I can use it to duplicate Jordan's ring so he won't know we have the original. I can handle that and securing the ring by myself. Meet me back here in a couple of hours and we can glean what kind of magical properties it may have and see if we can get some answers."

"Harry I can help you with that.."

He silenced her with a wave if his hand. "Please Macy, I need some space from you right now. You all but accused me of carrying on with Abigael when you're harboring feelings for my darklighter. If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." He accused. 

Macy felt equal parts panic and hurt; needing to escape the painful tension, she acquiesced. All the fight gone out of her, she exited the command center. Macy could feel his eyes on her as she left.


	2. Why the hell not!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy has an unexpected encounter

Macy wandered through Safe Space. Trying to clear her mind of everything. She didn't want to think and she definitely did not want to feel. Ever since Harry killed James she had been out of sorts. His actions, and lack of empathy had left her with feelings of disgust, but his hands on her had been thrilling. His desire soaked gaze had been exciting. Was she a masochists? I mean Harry had a point. He was NOT a good guy! Yet James presence had unleashed all these feelings and desires. She figured they would have died with him, but when Abigael had put her hands on Harry, both times, it had filled her with murderous rage. She had wanted to rip that bitch's arms off at their sockets for daring to put her hands on her man. Wait...Harry wasn't her man. Where the hell had that thought come from? She felt that now familiar panic rise up again, when she heard someone calling her name."

"Macy, Macy Vaughn?" Macy turned to see a very pretty woman hurrying in her direction. Her hair fell in a curtain of silky midnight, she had clear mocha skin, but it was the warmth in her chocolate gaze that drew Macy's attention most.

"Yes, do I know you?" she answered.

"I'm Kat Chandra, I know your sister, Mel."

Realization lit Macy's expression, "You own Spellbound."

"That's right. Apparently, I'm also a medium..."

"I'm sorry, what," Macy interrupted, "and also, apparently?"

Kat chuckled. She was going to like Mel's sister. "I thought I was crazy. For as long as I can remember, I've seen and heard people that no one else could. Mel helped me realize that I'm not delusional, that I was seeing the spirits of the dead all along. To be honest, it's still alot to process."

"I'll bet," Macy empathized, having had a hard time with the whole you're a witch and by the way magic is real revelation herself. She lifted a sculpted brow in query, "How is it exactly that Mel helped with this realization." 

"By showing me a video of your Mother."

"Mom?" she returned, her features bathed in confusion. .

"Marisol came to me and refused to leave until I agreed to deliver two messages; one to Mel and one to you. Mel said the message I sent her help to save you. I can't begin to describe how knowing that makes me feel. Like," she hesitated as if searching for the right words, "maybe, this thing I always thought of as a curse is actually a gift. That it has purpose, meaning."

"Save me," Macy asked, "How?"

"Mel didn't actually share the details. I guess you'll have to ask her, but it's obvious to me your mother loves you very much." ever observant, she took in Macy's hitched breath. Why would she doubt her mother's love? Kat continued with new found emphasis, "Marisol was desperate for me to get that message to Mel."

Kat reached for Macy's hand and clasped it in her own, wanting to somehow comfort her. She looked so vulnerable from the moment Kat had mentioned her mother. "The second one, (the one for you), she told me to wait till I saw you to deliver. I had no idea how I would even recognize you, but then I saw a photo of you today and when I saw you here, I knew this was the right time."

"Time for what, what did my mother want you to tell me?" Their was an urgency to Macy's plea which she refused to allow herself to examine too closely.

"She wants you to know, you don't have feelings for the darklighter," her voice shifting over the last word. "Yeah, I'm not sure what that is, but it doesn't sound good. Anyway, you're projecting what you feel for Harry onto him, because it's safe. He is only a shadow of the man you love, so he can't hurt you. With him you could allow yourself to unpack the feelings you've tucked away without risking your heart."

"I-I- I don't love Harry!" She exclaimed, but her words had a hollow ring (even to her own ears).

"Not that I buy that Macy, because I seriously don't. But for the sake of argument, "Why the hell not!"

Macy raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting Kat's response.

"I've met Harry, so let's start with the surface stuff. I mean, damn your boy's hot!"

"He's not my..." noticing Kat's smirk, she let her words trail off. "I thought you had a thing for my sister, Harry said there was an attraction."

"Oh their definitely is, and so much more! I'm drawn to Mel; I have this connection with her, but she's running scared." She cocked a brow and folded her arms, "You two have that in common, yeah." Macy opened her mouth to respond, but Kat quickly shushed her. "Uh-uh-uh, that was rhetorical. My sexuality is fluid Macy, so Harry's charms were not lossed on me, but he didn't look at me twice. In my experience when a straight man doesn't show at least of modicum of interest in me it's because his attentions are devoted to another. I'm assuming that other is you."

Macy's only response was shifting eyes and a quilty blush. "That's what I thought," Kat stated ruefully, then continued, "but he's not just a pretty face, is he. It was clear he was very protective of Mel, loyal and kind. I get a good sence of who people are initially and I'm rarely wrong. Harry I believe to also be strong, persistent, brave - heroic even, but never boring, am I right." she could tell she was by Macy's expression, so Kat pressed on. "I have a feeling that man is like an onion, you peel back a layer only to find another. So again, working on the rather false assumption that you don't love him, I say 'Why the hell not!?"

"Because he is heroic, and loyal, and brave, and it's only a matter of time before those qualities get him killed just like Galvin!," Macy yelled before clamping her mouth shut and covering the offending member with her hands, but it was too late. The words were out along with the feelings they represented. She could not pull them back into herself along with the last threads of her denial; it had all escaped.

"Whose Galvin?" Kat questioned sympathetically.

"He was my boyfriend and my first love, only one really until..." she shook her head, not quite ready to say it. "He died. He sacrificed himself to save others. We weren't together when it happened, but it didn't make it hurt any less." Macy's eyes filled with unshed tears "As much as it hurt to lose him, Harry would be so much worse! He accepts all of me, loves me wholly, and my feelings for him are so intense. I have never experienced anything like it. If I give in to that, to him and he dies too; I don't think I would survive it." she said helplessly as a wayward tear spilled over and down her cheek.

Kat squeezed Macy's hand. "Your mother had one final message for you. She said to share it only when the time was right." She paused, waiting until she held Macy's gaze firmly within her own, and it was almost as if Marisol Vera was standing right there between them. "You are stronger than you know Macy Vaugn. Don't allow fear to choose for you, that's no way to live. Be brave, be strong, kick fear in the ass and live."

Macy's denial had already been shot to hell but with Kat's final entreaty from her mother she felt the rubberband of her resistance snap, and it wasn't fear that filled her expression, but joy. She was going to grab hold of whatever happiness she could with Harry for as long as she could. She would be brave and she would live! Because Marisol was right, denying what she felt for Harry had been safe but had ultimately cut her off from her feelings, leaving her hollow; alive but not living. 

With a laugh she threw her arms around Kat, "Thank you so much!" She pulled away. "I have to go. I have to find Harry."

"Yeah you do!" she smiled. 

Macy vaulted down the hallways of Safe Space Seattle. "Your welcome," Kat whispered knowing she was well out of hearing range. 

Yep, she thought, most definitely a gift!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Macy talk.
> 
> Slight homage to Pride and Prejudice at the end, more the Keira Knightley movie than the book. I use a synonym for ardently; see if you can catch it. I couldn't help myself. Well...I probably could, but I chose not to.

Macy ran down the steps leading into the command center. It was just shy of thirty minutes since she had left and she prayed he was still here. 

"Macy?" The deep velvety tone of his British accent called to her as she touched on the last step. He was standing beside the hard oak table to her left that they often used for planning, potion making/testing, spell casting, or whatever else they could make use of it for. Hell, at this point she was surprised they hadn't tried dog-grooming. She supposed it was only matter of time. Her thoughts were rambling, that tended to happen whenever she got nervous. 'GET. IT. TOGETHER. MACY.' she chided inwardly.

They stood facing each other, she by the steps, he at the table. Macy took him in; her beautiful whitelighter. She studied the hard angles and sloping planes of his face. His lips so full and soft she wandered how they would feel pressed against her own.

"Macy, are you alright?"

His question snapping the enchanted witch out of her reverie. "I- I don't hardly know, but I hope to be...soon"

Harry sighed. "Look, I was harsh with you earlier Macy. I just..."

After a few seconds ticked by, and he didn't finish speaking Macy implored, "Talk to me Harry."

He hesitated, but a moment, before he began, "I was drawn into a memory my darklighter had of you." Macy sucked in a a ragged breath; oh this could not be good. "You thought he was me but you knew something was different. He asked you if you liked it and you said yes, and then when I dispatched him he told me I would never be enough for you! So you see Macy, I know you will never look at me the way you looked at him because I am incomplete, only half, but the part you desire is not a part I'm entirely sure I would like to reclaim."

"That son-of-a-bitch..."

"Why?" Harry interrupted "because he told me the truth. That the woman I love will never love me back because I don't have enough darkness and edge, because I'm not, how did you put it, 'charming' or 'bold'.

Macy's brain temporarily misfired, he loves me, he still loves me, I haven't driven him away! Suddenly she was crying, tears of joy welling up and spilling freely down her cheeks. She flew across the room and into his arms. 

He tucked one hand around her waist and reached up with the other to lightly stroke the softness of her curls. "Don't cry Macy. Please don't cry. Ignore me, I'm just being a jealous fool."

She pulled back and reached up, placing both hands along the sides of his face, lightly stroking the hollow on the underside of one cheekbone with her thumb. "You listen to me Harry Greenwood. James was wrong! You're not the one who isn't enough, he is, and that is exactly what I liked about him!"

"Macy, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Bless his heart, he looked so adorably confused. "Allow me to provide clarity then. I DID know he was different and what I liked about that was my heart was disengaged. I could safely allow myself to feel all the things I had been suppressing about you without risking my heart, because he would never have access to it. I was scared, a coward. Yes he was bold, but if I'm being honest he wasn't all that charming, but neither of those qualities are inherently dark and they are things you have in common Harry, not something you lack, but you're easily the most unselfish person I have ever met with a limited sense of self-preservation, and that quite frankly scared the hell out of me. It still does actually, but not enough so that I'm willing to deny my feelings for you any longer. Not one second longer actually."

She pressed her lips briefly against his, testing their softness, amazed at the tingles left behind at the slight contact. She raised her eyes to meet his only to find his gaze fastened on her lips like a starving man who had just come across a five corse meal. "I love you Harry," was all she got out before he brought his lips crashing down on hers and she was lost in sensation as he molded his mouth to hers, moving back and forth, teasing, tasting, devouring.

Macy whimpered in his arms as she pulled a leg up and hooked it around his thigh, using the motion as leverage to grind her heated needy core against his erection causing him to moan into her. He lifted her up and set her on the table directly behind them. As there lips met again Macy kicked off her flats and unfastened his belt as Harry began the process of ridding her of her pants. Their movements desperate and furious neither worried about foreplay, both chasing connection. Their desire, an overwhelming tidal wave crashing against the shore, leveed up for far too long. And so it was, when Harry Greenwood pressed into the depths of Macy Vaughn, both of them inhaling at the contact, there foreheads pressed against one another, their breath coming in heated, desperate gasp as their bodies worked each other like an endless deluge. Macy was naked from the waste down, Harry's pants shoved just below his ass, as the table Macy was perched on cried out it's protest under the violent assault. Macy felt a delicious tension coil and expand in her center flowering out in the most powerful climax she had ever experienced. Her whitelighter crying out his release shortly after, extending her own until she was seeing stars and Harry was whispering expletives as his frame shook from possession. There was at least one if not two words in his string of curses that Macy had never heard him use before and she loved that he could lose control like that with her.

"How am I looking at you now?" Macy asked.

Harry studied her with his hazel gaze and a look of pure wonder set across his handsome visage. "With desire, want, need, love." He choked out the last word. "How can this be."

"How can it not?" was Macy's response.

This time it was Harry who fastened Macy's face between his hands, "I don't know what brought this miracle to my doorstep today, but I find I do not have the ability to question it in the least. I love you Macy Vaughn, most fervently!"

"And I love you Harry Greenwood. So, so very much!"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hopeless romantic. All I do is happy endings (get your mind out of the gutter, you know what I mean 😂). 
> 
> I am incapable of writing a tragedy. Incapable I tell you!


End file.
